corruptcongressfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nehru-Gandhi Family/@comment-37.123.165.143-20130721131912
For God Sake I want every one in my List to dedicate 5 minutes to read this article!! People please share this!! This should reach as many as possible!! Let us all know how much had been hidden from us in the past!! I feel that it is our RIGHTS to know this!! TO MY FELLOW INDIANS.... Indira Priyadarshini perpetuated immorality in the Nehru dynasty. Intellectual Indira was admitted in Oxford University but driven out from there for non-performance. She was then admitted to Shantiniketan University but, Guru Dev Rabindranath Tagore chased her out for bad conduct. After driven out of Shantiniketan, Indira became lonely as father was busy with politics and mother was dieing of tuberculosis in Switzerland. Playing with her loneliness, Feroze Khan, son of a grocer named Nawab Khan who supplied wines etc to Motilal Nehru’s household in Allahabad, was able to draw close to her. The then Governor of Maharashtra, Dr. Shriprakash warned Nehru, that Indira was having an illicit relation with Feroze Khan. Feroze Khan was then in England and he was quite sympathetic to Indira. Soon enough she changed her religion, became a Muslim woman and married Feroze Khan in a London mosque. Indira Priyadarshini Nehru changed her name to Maimuna Begum. Her mother Kamala Nehru was totally against that marriage. Nehru was not happy as conversion to Muslim will jeopardize her prospect of becoming Prime Minister. So, Nehru asked the young man Feroze Khan to change his surname from Khan to Gandhi. It had nothing to do with change of religion from Islam to Hinduism. It was just a case of a change of name by an affidavit. And so Feroze Khan became Feroze Gandhi, though it is an inconsistent name like Bismillah Sarma. Both changed their names to fool the public of India. When they returned to India, a mock vedic marriage was instituted for public consumption. Thus, Indira and her descendants got the fancy name Gandhi. Both Nehru and Gandhi are fancy names. As a chameleon changes its colour, this dynasty have been changing its name to hide its real identity. Indira Gandhi had two sons namely Rajiv Gandhi and Sanjay Gandhi. Sanjay was originally named as Sanjiv that rhymed with Rajiv, his elder brother's name. Sanjiv was arrested by the British police for a car theft in the UK and his passport was seized. On Indira Gandhi’s direction, the then Indian Ambassador to UK, Krishna Menon misusing his power, changed his name to Sanjay and procured a new passport. Thus Sanjiv Gandhi came to be known as Sanjay Gandhi. It is a known fact that after Rajiv's birth, Indira Gandhi and Feroze Gandhi lived separately, but they were not divorced. The book “The Nehru Dynasty” (ISBN 10:8186092005) by K. N. Rao states that the second son of Indira (or Mrs. Feroze Khan) known as Sanjay Gandhi was not the son of Feroze Gandhi. He was the son of another Muslim gentleman named Mohammad Yunus. Interestingly Sanjay Gandhi's marriage with the Sikh girl Menaka took place in Mohammad Yunus’ house in New Delhi. Apparently Yunus was unhappy with the marriage as he wanted to get him married with a Muslim girl of his choice. It was Mohammad Yunus who cried the most when Sanjay Gandhi died in plane crash. In Yunus’ book, “Persons, Passions & Politics” (ISBN-10: 0706910176) one can discover that baby Sanjay was circumcised following Islamic custom. It is a fact that Sanjay Gandhi used to constantly blackmail his mother Indira Gandhi, with the secret of who his real father is. Sanjay exercised a deep emotional control over his mother, which he often misused. Indira Gandhi chose to ignore his misdeeds and he was indirectly controlling the Government. When the news of Sanjay Gandhi's death reached Indira Gandhi, her first question was “Where are his keys and his wrist watch?”. Some deep secrets about the Nehru-Gandhi dynasty seems to be hidden in those objects.The plane accident was also mysterious. It was a new plane that nosedive to a crash and yet the plane did not explode upon impact. It happens when there is no fuel. But the flight register shows that the fuel tank was made full before take-off. Indira Gandhi using undue influence of PM’s office prohibited any inquiry from taking place. So, who is the suspect? The book “The Life of Indira Nehru Gandhi” (ISBN: 9780007259304) by Katherine Frank sheds light on some of Indira Gandhi’s other love affairs. It is written that Indira’s first love was with her German teacher at Shantiniketan. Later she had affair with M. O. Mathai (father’s secretary), then Dhirendra Brahmachari (her yoga teacher) and at last with Dinesh Singh (Foreign Minister). Former Foreign Minister K Natwar Singh made an interesting revelation about Indira Gandhi's affinity to the Mughals in his book “Profile and Letters” (ISBN: 8129102358). It states that- In 1968 Indira Gandhi as the Prime Minister of India went on an official visit to Afghanistan. Natwar Sing accompanied her as an IFS officer in duty. After having completed the day's long engagements, Indira Gandhi wanted to go out for a ride in the evening. After going a long distance in the car, Indira Gandhi wanted to visit Babur's burial place, though this was not included in the itinerary. The Afghan security officials tried to dissuade her, but she was adamant. In the end she went to that burial place. It was a deserted place. She went before Babur's grave, stood there for a few minutes with head bent down in reverence. Natwar Singh stood behind her. When Indira had finished her prayers, she turned back and told Singh “Today we have had our brush with history.” Worth to mention that Babur was the founder of Mughal rule in India, from which the Nehru-Gandhi dynasty have descended. ~*~*~*~*~*~ It is difficult to count how many institutes of higher education are named after Rajiv Gandhi but, Rajiv Gandhi himself was a person of low calibre. From 1962 to 1965, he was enrolled for a Mechanical Engineering course at Trinity College, Cambridge. But, he left Cambridge without a degree because, he could not pass exams. Next year in 1966, he joined Imperial College, London but, again left it without a degree. K. N. Rao in the above said book alleges that Rajiv Gandhi became a Catholic to marry Sania Maino. Rajiv became Roberto. His son's name is Raul and daughter's name is Bianca. Quite cleverly the same names are presented to the people of India as Rahul and Priyanka. In personal conduct Rajiv was very much a Mughal. On 15th August 1988 he thundered from the ramparts of the Red Fort: “Our endeavor should be to take the country to heights to which it belonged about 250-300 years ago. It was then the reign of Aurangzeb, the ‘jeziya’ master and number one temple destroyer.” The press conference that Rajiv Gandhi gave in London after taking over as prime minister of India was very informative. In this press conference, Rajiv boasted that he is not a Hindu but a Parsi. Feroze Khan’s father and Rajiv Gandhi's paternal grandfather was a Muslim gentleman from the Junagadh area of Gujarat. This Muslim grocer by the name of Nawab Khan had married a Parsi woman after converting her to Islam. This is the source where from the myth of Rajiv being a Parsi was derived. Mind that he had no Parsi ancestor at all. His paternal grandmother had turned Muslim after having abandoned the Parsi religion to marry Nawab Khan. Surprisingly, Parsi Rajiv Gandhi was cremated as per Vedic rites in full view of Indian public. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Dr. Subramanian Swamy writes that Sonia Gandhi’s name was Antonia Maino. Her father was a mason. He was an activist of the notorious fascist regime of Italy and he served five years imprisonment in Russia. Sonia Gandhi have not studied beyond high school. She learnt some English from a English teaching shop named Lennox School at the Cambridge University campus. From this fact she boasts of having studied at the prestigious Cambridge University. After learning some English, she was a waitress at a restaurant in Cambridge town. Sonia Gandhi had intense friendship with Madhavrao Scindia in the UK, which continued even after her marriage. One night at 2 AM in 1982, Madhavrao Scindia and Sonia Gandhi were caught alone together when their car met an accident near IIT Delhi main gate. When Indira Gandhi and Rajiv Gandhi were Prime Ministers, PM’s security used to go to New Delhi and Chennai international airports to send crates of Indian treasures like temple sculptures, antiques, paintings etc to Rome. Arjun Singh as CM and later as Union Minister in charge of Culture used to organize the plunder. Unchecked by customs, they were transported to Italy to be sold in two shops named Etnica & Ganpati, owned by Sonia Gandhi’s sister Alessandra Maino Vinci. Indira Gandhi died not because her heart or brain were pierced by bullets, but she died of loss of blood. After Indira Gandhi was fired upon, Sonia Gandhi strangely insisted that bleeding Indira Gandhi should be taken to Dr. Ram Manohar Lohia Hospital, in opposite direction to AIIMS which had a contingency protocol to precisely deal with such events. After reaching Dr. Ram Manohar Lohia Hospital, Sonia Gandhi changed her mind and demand that Indira Gandhi should be taken to AIIMS, thus wasting 24 valuable minutes. It is doubtful whether it was immaturity of Sonia Gandhi or a trick to speedily bring her husband to power. Rajesh Pilot and Madhav Rao Scindia were strong contenders to the Prime Minister’s post and they were road blocks in Sonia Gandhi’s way to power. Both of them died in mysterious accidents. There are circumstantial evidences pointing to the prima facie possibility that the Maino family have contracted LTTE to kill Rajiv Gandhi. Nowadays, Sonia Gandhi is quite unabashed in having political alliance with those like MDMK, PMK and DMK who praise Rajiv Gandhi’s killers. No Indian widow would ever do that. Such circumstances are many, and raise a doubt. An investigation into Sonia’s involvement in Rajiv’s assassination is necessary. You may read Dr. Subramanian Swamy’s book “Assassination Of Rajiv Gandhi — Unasked Questions and Unanswered Queries” (ISBN : 81-220-0591-8).It contains indications of such conspiracy. ~*~*~*~*~*~ In 1992, Sonia Gandhi revived her citizenship of Italy under Article 17 of the Italian Citizenship Law. Under Italian law, Rahul and Priyanka are Italian citizens because Sonia was an Italian citizen when she gave birth to them. Rahul Gandhi’s Italian is better than his Hindi. Rahul Gandhi is an Italian citizen is relevant from the fact that on 27th September 2001 he was detained by the FBI at Boston airport, USA for traveling on an Italian passport. If a law is made in India that important posts like that of President and Prime Minister should not be held by a person of foreign origin, then Rahul Gandhi automatically disqualifies to contend for the post of Prime Minister. ~*~*~*~*~*~ After finishing school education, Rahul Gandhi got admission at the St. Stephens College in New Delhi, not on merit basis but on sports quota of rifle shooting. After a brief stay there in 1989-90, he did his BA from Rollins College, Florida in 1994. Just for doing BA one need not go to the US. The very next year, in 1995 he got M.Phil. degree from Trinity College, Cambridge. The genuineness of this degree is questioned as he has done M.Phil. without doing MA. Amaratya Sen’s helping hand is thought to be behind. Many of you might have seen the famous movie “Munna Bhai MBBS”. In 2008 Rahul Gandhi was prevented from using an auditorium of the Chandra Shekhar Azad University in Kanpur for a students’ rally. Subsequently, the Vice-Chancellorof the university, V.K. Suri, was ousted by the UP Governor. During 26/11 when the whole country was tense about how to tackle the Mumbai terror, Rahul Gandhi was lavishly partying with his friends till 5 AM. Rahul Gandhi advises austerity for all Congress members. He says it is the duty of all politicians to be austere. On the other hand he has a ministerial bungalow with a fully equipped gym. He is a regular member of at least two of the Delhi’s poshest gyms, one of which is 5-star rated. Rahul Gandhi’s trip to Chennai in 2009 to campaign for austerity cost the party more than Rs 1 Crore. Such inconsistencies show that initiatives taken by Rahul Gandhi are not his own but, workout of his party men only. During the 2007 election campaign in Uttar Pradesh, Rahul Gandhi said that “if anyone from the Nehru-Gandhi family had been active in politics then, the Babri Masjid would not have fallen”. It doubtlessly shows his Mohammedan affiliation as a loyalty to his ancestors. On Dec 31, 2004, John M. Itty, a retired college professor in Alappuzha district of Kerala, contended that action should be taken against Rahul Gandhi and his girlfriend Juvenitta alias Veronica for staying together for three days at a resort in Kerela. It is a criminal offense under Immoral Trafficking Act as they are not married. Anyway, one more foreigner daughter-in-lawis waiting to rule the tolerant Indians. The Swiss magazine Schweizer Illustrierte’s 11th November 1991 issue revealed that Rahul Gandhi was the beneficiary of accounts worth US $2 billion controlled by his mother Sonia Gandhi. A report from the Swiss Banking Association in 2006 revealed that the combined deposits of Indian citizens are far greater than any other nation, a total of US $1.4 trillion, a figure exceeding the GDP of India. This dynasty rules greater than half of India. Ignoring the center, out of 28 states and 7 union territories, more than half of them have Congress government at any point of time. Upto Rajiv Gandhi there was Mughal rule in India, with Sonia Gandhi, the Rome rule on India have started. ~*~*~*~*~*~ The objective behind writing this article is to acquaint the citizens of India with their national leaders and show how a dynasty has misused the democracy of this country. Several prestigious national assets and schemes are named after these lose-character people to immortalize them. Many other shocking facts are not presented in this article because of lack of supporting evidence. Mr. X